Ageless Love
by Camilla Chrysanta
Summary: Sakura (23) and Sasuke (27) live together in Sasuke's apartment. They are both in a difficult stage of life. Will they be able to stay together and start a family as they always wanted? [love, loneliness, lemon, trust, jealousy, family, hurt] -Please Review & Enjoy!-
1. The Day Off

**Ageless Love**

* * *

The Day Off

[Third person]

It is 7 am and the sun is still hiding far away behind the horizon. There are a few sunrays appearing through the clouds. It looks cold outside and there is a heavy mist hovering above the lake in the backyard. The autumn colors are coming back and the trees are slowly losing their leaves.

Footsteps and sniffling filled up the kitchen. Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura coming down.

"Hey Sakura…" He said while leaning back on the window frame.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" She asked him since it's Sunday and he has no work today.

"I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Hmm, do you want some coffee?" She asked while making herself some too.

"Yes, please." He said. 'She seems to be still very tired from working late last night.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke walked over to her and slipped his hand underneath her shirt on her lower back. He stroked her slowly down her back. After she was done making them coffee she turned around towards Sasuke and placed her hands around his neck.

"What should I do, I don't want to go to work today," her voice sounded sad, "It is so frustrating…"

Sakura sighed and rested her head against his collarbone. Sasuke gently caressed her back with one hand and with the other one he picked up his coffee. Sakura sighed again and looked up to him with her sad eyes. Her face looked dreary and it made him worried about her. Sakura works in the hospital as a medical student to earn money to pay for her tuition.

"Can't you take the day off?" Sasuke asked as he stepped back to take a good look at her. She really needed some time alone for herself.

"No I can't, in the weekends it's harder to ask for a day off." She said with a frown. Sakura drank her coffee and went back upstairs to wash up and get ready for work.

Sasuke looked back into the now pink clouds outside. The mist was slowly disappearing and everything was warming up. Beautiful swans were bathing and floating around in the lake. Sasuke reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He skipped through the name list to 'T', searching for Tsunade's number. After dialing the number a foreign voice picked up and greeted him, Tsunade's secretary he supposed. He asked her to speak to Tsunade.

" _Mrs. Tsunade is seeing a patient right now but should be finished soon; would you like to hold on?"_ The secretary asked nicely.

"Yes I will wait." He said and turned around to walk towards the living room. The room was filled with a little amount of light that was peeking inside through the slightly opened curtains. He sat down the sofa and waited for Tsunade.

" _Good morning, Tsunade speaking."_

"Good morning Tsunade, how are you doing?"

" _Sasuke! I'm doing great, what can I do for you?"_

"I was wondering how Sakura is doing these days at work… You see, she seems to be overly tired and I'm worried about her."

" _Really! I've seen this coming. I told her over and over again to take it easy and take a day off, but she keeps on refusing!"_

"Yeah… Do you think that she can take today off?"

" _Yes, of course. Tell her that the ward is not busy and extra help is not needed today."_

"Okay. Thank you Tsunade." Sasuke said with a smile.

" _No problem Sasuke! Oh, and can you tell your parents to keep November 23 free, Naruto's inauguration is that day. I have sent them an invitation, but incase they forget it, please remind them."_

"Oh, yes, I will relay the message to them."

" _Thank you Sasuke. I will speak to you soon."_

"Okay, bye Tsunade."

Sasuke stood up and brought his cup to the sink in the kitchen. He turned off the kitchen lights and went upstairs to tell Sakura that she could stay at home today. Sakura was in the bathroom and Sasuke knocked on the door.

"You can come in." He opened the door and saw that Sakura was doing her hair.

"Tsunade called me to tell you that you can have the day off." He said as he walked over to her and took the brush out of her hand. She looked back at him through the mirror with a surprised look on her face.

"Then why didn't she call me on my phone then…" She asked confused. Sasuke took the hairclips out of her hair and slowly started to massage the scalp of her head.

"Maybe because you don't listen to her when she tells you to take the day off. I think you need to take it is easy Sakura. Focus on your study; you know that I can help you pay for your tuition and loans." He told her as he pressed up against her back and leaned his head in the crease of her neck. His hands ran down her arms and his fingers crossed with hers.

"No Sasuke, it's my responsibility to take care of that. I already owe you so much." She sighed. Sasuke then took her by her hand and lead her to the bedroom.

"Come lie down with me." He said as he climbed into the bed. Sakura followed him and lied down on his chest with her face away from him. Sasuke pulled the covers over them and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke…" She whispered as she was fondling with his shirt. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Don't you ever get tired of your life?" She asked him, still not looking at him.

"Yeah, it happens sometimes when it seems like there is nothing new out there and the days are becoming monotonous. But you get used to it. And everything slowly changes over time."

"Ah…" She said and turned her face towards him. "I'm feeling kind of depressed these days."

"Why Sakura?" A frown appeared on her face.

"Well, when I started working I thought that it would be fun and that it would take my mind of my problems, but it doesn't. It just feels like an extra problem and seeing sick patients every day doesn't make me happy at all." She said while pouting. "On the other hand, it does make me feel good to help those patients."

"Yeah, you are now working because you need to pay for your study. Studying and working at the same time requires a lot of time and effort, especially in this phase of your life. And I don't think that anybody likes it to see sick people on a daily basis. People working in the medical field want to help those who need medical care and don't work there because they like seeing sick people." Sasuke told her, trying to give her a clear thinking about it.

"Hmm…" Sakura closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest. Sasuke played with his fingers through her hair and placed a few kisses on her forehead.

* * *

Sasuke woke up and darkness filled his sight. He turned over to the bedside table and turned on the night lamp. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 11 am. It was raining outside and the dark clouds prevented the sunrays to lighten the bedroom. Sakura was still asleep beside him. His right hand made its way to her face and he caresses her cheek. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Sasuke slowly moved closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips. They tasted sweet and he kissed her again, this time he softly nibbled on her under lip. His actions woke her up and when she realized what he was doing, she froze in place. Sasuke felt her stiffen and backed away to see her eyes wide open and looking back at him.

"Uh… I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He said in an awkward tone. Sakura didn't reply and he apologized again. She then snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head.

"No, that's not it. I was dreaming and then when I woke up you were kissing me. I just wasn't expecting that." She said with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh." Sasuke said and kept looking at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked her; she looked a little better than before. The dullness left her face and she looked a little more alive.

"Good I guess." She said uncertain about what to say.

"You look a little more alive than in the morning." He said with a small smile on his face. She blushed and looked the other way.

Sasuke grabbed her chin and made her look at him. The blush on her faced darkened and he leaned in to her to kiss her again. Sakura closed her eyes and pouted her lips; ready for the kiss this time. Sasuke looked at her face and was amused by her actions. He stared at her until she realized that the kiss was not coming. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him smirking at her. Sakura's eyes widened and then she suddenly started laughing out hard, which confused Sasuke.

"Hahaha, how could I be so dumb, thinking that you would kiss me. Hahaha!" Sakura kept on laughing and playfully slapped Sasuke's shoulder, trying to cover up her embarrassment and then attempted to jump out of bed and escape the room, but Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her back in bed.

"I think you've had enough sleep, because you are acting out of character." He said smiling at her actions.

"Hahaha not true!" Sakura attempted to escape again, but Sasuke pinned her down and went on top of her to hold her in place. Sakura squeaked and tried to push him off of her, but she failed to do so.

Sasuke grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head. He looked at her for a mere second and then kissed her passionately. Sakura who was still embarrassed wasn't moving an inch. Sasuke nibbled on her lips and slowly pushed his tongue inside her mouth and flipped her tongue in every direction. His hands let go of hers and he cupped her face, gently caressing her.

Sakura slowly adjusted her movements to his and she then also started kissing back. Her hands embraced his torso and she started rubbing his back. Sasuke then leaned back to his left side to give her some more space and his right leg slowly pushed her legs apart. Sakura slipped her hands underneath his shirt and started stroking his back with a light touch. Sasuke moaned inside her mouth, which gave her delightful shivers. He rubbed his leg between hers and she also started moving her pelvis up and down.

Sasuke's hands went down from her face to her chest and he pulled up her shirt to softly cup her breasts and massage them. Sakura once again experienced a few pleasurable shivers and moaned. Sasuke moved his lips down to her neck and sucked in the area of her upper laying blood vessels. This made Sakura moan even louder.

After a while things became more intense and Sasuke took of her shirt and unclasped her bra. He cupped her right breast and licked her hardened nipple whilst massaging the other one. Sakura moaned and pressed her nipple inside his mouth. Sasuke fiercely sucked and licked her nipples while one hand went down to her tights to give them a firm squeeze. He tucks at her panty and Sakura then takes it off. Sasuke's hand trails down to her wet vagina and softly rubs his fingers against her clit. Sakura's moans are becoming heavier.

Sasuke climbed back up to her to kiss her. Their tongues battled for dominance while Sasuke smoothly glides one finger into Sakura's wet vagina. His finger simultaneously presses against her upper wall making Sakura groan louder. With the other hand he tried to pull down his pants and Sakura helped him take off his shirt. Both are naked and pressed up against each other. Sasuke keeps on fingering Sakura and she takes his penis in her hands, making slow up and down movements, which make Sasuke groan into her mouth. He pulls his finger out of her and readjusts his lean body above hers with both his legs pushing her legs apart. Sasuke presses his pulsating penis against Sakura's vagina and slowly enters her. Sakura tightly holds onto his shoulder and moans in his ear. Sasuke slowly pulls in and out of her making her moan louder with every thrust. He grabs onto her hips to push in even deeper while sucking the nape of her neck. Sakura's nails are digging inside his skin and she is slightly screaming and moaning. Suddenly Sakura's body stiffened and she screamed out of ecstasy. Sasuke kept on thrusting in and out of her body while heavily groaning in her neck.

Sasuke flips her over on her stomach and pulls her hips up so that she is now only leaning on her hands and knees. He leans into her back and cups her breast with one hand while the other hand keeps her hips in place. He then slowly enters her vagina from behind and starts to rhythmically thrust in and out of her. Sakura is fiercely moaning while squeezing and holding onto the bed sheets. Sasuke is reaching his maximum and spreads her legs even more apart to fully penetrate her with his last thrusts and then cums inside her. With much effort he gets off her back, lies down next to her and pulls her inside his arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear readers,

I have republished this chapter, because I reviewed it and updated it a bit. I will update the story soon.

Lots of love,

Camilla Chrysanta


	2. Itachi's Return

**Ageless Love**

* * *

Itachi's Return

[Third person]

Early in the morning, Sasuke received a phone call from his mother that his father suffered from a stroke. He immediately went over to the hospital that had hospitalized him and asked in which room Fugaku Uchiha, his father, was. When he arrived in the private ward, the assigned physician told him that he was in a severe coma. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, was at his fathers side softly sniffing and sobbing. He hurriedly walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hey mom, how are you?" He asked with much sorrow in his voice.

"Sasuke… snif-snif." She cried softly in his shoulder.

He comforted her and told her that he wasn't going anywhere. They stayed by Fugaku's side until late at night and then went to rest in one of the family rooms on the same floor. Sasuke was kept awake from his sleep due to several company calls about his father's condition.

The cold water on his face made him feel more awake. It was 7 am and Sasuke was in the hospital restroom washing his face at the sink. His mother had already woken up and went out to buy some food to consume in the convenience store near the hospital building. After he was done freshening up, he went to his father's private ward. Fugaku was still silently sleeping as if he would never wake up again. All the machines around his bed supporting his body made Sasuke feel empty inside. The smell of sickness filled his nostrils and a nauseated feeling took over his body. He walked away from the bed towards the door and went outside in the hallway to see his mother coming from the other direction.

"Mom, I'm going to the rooftop to get some fresh air." He told her. She nodded her head and reached inside the bag she was holding and took out a canned coffee and a rice meal.

"Here, take this with you and eat some." She told me.

"Thank you mom." He said as he bowed towards her out of respect.

Mikoto smiled and walked over to Fugaku's ward. Sasuke sighed and went to the staircase and started slowly walking up to the rooftop, he wanted to avoid the busy elevator and the rooftop was only 3 more floors up. When he reached the top he sighed heavily and walked over to the railing and leaned on it. His view over Konoha was breathtaking since the building was 12-storeys high. He took out his cellphone and dialed Sakura's number.

" _Hello?"_ A hoarse voice said.

"Hey Sakura…" He said while looking at the horizon in the east.

" _Hey Sasuke, how are you? How's is your dad doing? Is he okay? I think that I will visit in the evening later today."_

"Hmm, okay. He is in a coma and has still not woken up yet…" His voice trailed off.

" _Oh… I see. Is your mom okay? She must be really worried, huh?"_

"Yeah, she is worried. I will go to the company in the afternoon to hold a shareholders meeting. Dad's accident created a big chaos in the company and the shareholders are already discussing the next CEO." He said with a sigh.

" _Oh, really! What a hassle!"_ She said surprised and irritated at the same time.

"Yeah, I will talk to you later, okay?" He said as he was rocking back and forth on his feet.

" _Ok Sasuke, bye bye!"_

"Hmm, Bye." He shoved his phone in his pocket and opened his coffee and rice meal.

After a while when he was finished eating, he went back to his father's room. When he entered the room he saw his mother talking to someone, whose back was turned towards Sasuke. As he walked over to them the person turned around and Sasuke froze in one place. _'Itachi?'_ he thought to himself as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello Sasuke." The man before him was dressed in a nice black outfit with his long hair up in a neat bun.

"Hi Itachi." Sasuke said while slowly recovering from his shock.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke and gave him hug while whispering something in his ear. Sasuke's eyes filled up with anger and he unnoticeably pushed him away. He gave Itachi a cold look, who in return only smirked at him. He averted his eyes to his mother and replaced the look on his face with a smile.

"Mom, I will be going now. I will be back later in the evening with Sakura." He said while bowing down.

"Ok, goodbye darling." Mikoto said with a smile.

* * *

Sasuke tightened his grip on the steer wheel and let out a frustrated sigh. He was too surprised by Itachi's visit. _'Now that dad had an accident, Itachi decided to show up? What is he thinking! He has never shown any concern about us, so why did he come back!?'_

"Argh."

Sasuke's cellphone ringed and he picked up the call.

"Hello." He said with an impolite tone.

" _Hello Mr. Uchiha, the shareholders meeting has been advanced to 11 am. That is 2 hours from now."_

"Couldn't you prevent that from happening? What happened at the company?"

" _There has been a rumor going around that Mr. Itachi Uchiha came back to Konoha to take over the company."_ The voice said in a worried tone.

"Sigh… Okay, I'll be there on time." Sasuke said frustrated and ended the call.

He increased the force on the pedal and he drove as fast he could to his home. When he arrived home, he noticed that Sakura wasn't home and was probably in college. He went up to take a bath and get ready for the shareholders meeting. After he was finished he immediately went to his father's company and arrived 20 minutes before time. When he stepped inside the meeting room, he was met with nothing but a big chaos. It was slowly getting quiet and everyone's attention was on Sasuke. He politely greeted everyone and took his seat. The door opened behind him and Itachi came inside and also sat down next to Sasuke. People began to shatter again and Sasuke avoided Itachi.

After a while the meeting began and Sasuke led the discussion. Sasuke was the potential successor of his father's company but not everyone's approval was given now that Itachi had returned. Most people preferred Itachi over Sasuke, because Itachi was more experienced and has a booming business overseas. The meeting resulted in Itachi becoming the temporary substitute until their father woke up from his coma. The final decision really frustrated Sasuke and after the meeting he left as fast as he could to his home.

It was raining and his wipers were on maximum speed. His thoughts wandered off and the honking of a car brought him back to reality. He quickly pulled of the road and turned off he car engine. He looked around to see if he had caused a problem, but the road was quiet and empty. He slowly gathered his thoughts together and got back on the road.

When Sasuke arrived home he saw that Sakura was busy in the kitchen. She had made a lot of delicious dishes, more than usual.

"Hey Sakura, are we expecting company?" She looked up surprised and hurried over to him. Her arms locked him in a hug and she snuggled her face into his chest.

"How are you doing? I'm making some food for you and your mom. I don't think that you guys had a proper meal since your dads accident." She said with a small pout on her face.

"That's nice, my mom will love it." Sasuke said with a smile and sat down at the kitchen table. She giggled back and started to pack up the food in small boxes.

"How did the meeting go Sasuke?"

"Well, Itachi came back to Konoha… And since he is the first son, they want him to take the lead until dad comes back." Sasuke said with a dramatic sigh.

"Aww, is that a bad thing? And when did he came back?" She asked while cleaning the kitchenware.

"Yes it is a bad thing. His return leaves me with no possible position in the company." Sasuke said with a frown on his face.

"How come? He's your family so he could fix a job for you." Sakura said without knowing the relationship between him and Itachi.

"No Sakura. He and I aren't at good terms with each other. It's complicated." Sakura walked over to him and stroked his back.

"You two are grown ups now, so why don't you try to work it out?" She asked. Sasuke looked at her strangely and then moved her hand away from him.

"This problem didn't start when we were little. We started growing apart when we both went to college and my dad told us that he would make me his successor. And of course, Itachi didn't like it. But right now I'm not capable of handling the company. That is why Itachi came back; this is his best chance to take over the company." Sasuke said with an angry glare on his face. Sakura was shocked by his sudden change of behavior.

"Oh, ok. I get it." She said while stepping back to off her apron. She folded it and placed it on an empty chair beside him. With one last glance at Sasuke she disappeared upstairs in the bathroom.

Sasuke huffed and stood up to taste some of the dishes Sakura didn't pack. He poured some wine for himself and ate every last piece of the food. After he was finished, he walked over to the living room and sat down the sofa and placed his legs on the footstool. He turned on the TV and skipped through the channels. Boredom filled his mind and he turned it off and switched the radio on to classic FM, one of his favorite channels. Sasuke lay back on the sofa and closed his eyes. He was thinking about all the things that happened the last days and was feeling sad again. He let out a frustrated growl and started massaging his temples.

Sakura was ready to leave for the hospital and went downstairs. Sasuke was on the sofa resting and she walked up to him. She kneeled beside him and started moving her hands through his silky hair trying to wake him up. His eyes slowly opened and he stared back at her.

"We must leave in a few minutes." She said softly and tried to stand up, but Sasuke pulled her back into his arms, which caught her by surprise.

"We can go any time we want to, because my dad is in a private room." He said in a placid tone.

"I see." Sakura said as she was trying to find a comfortable position next to him.

Sasuke pulled her up to his head level and stared back at her sea-green eyes. His fingers were playing with a lost strand of her hair and he then licked his lips. There was a serene look on his face. Sakura couldn't stop the rosy blush that was crawling up her face and neck, so she closed her eyes to avoid looking back at his gaze. A few seconds past by as she was quietly laying on her side and then she suddenly felt two warm wet lips press against hers. Sasuke pulled her closer to him and cupped her face with both hands as his thumbs softly stroke her cheeks. Pressing a little bit harder against her lips. He kissed her with much tenderness and she was completely losing herself in the kiss. The ringing of Sasuke's cellphone interrupted the passionate kiss. He hesitantly parted away from Sakura and answered the call.

"Hello?" He said annoyed.

" _Sasuke, the doctor said that dad has entered the critical stage of his coma."_ An anxious voice said on the other line.

"What? I will be there as fast as I can." He said and ended the call. He quickly stood up and carefully grabbed Sakura by her hand.

"Come, let's go. Dad isn't doing well."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear readers,

I also updated this chapter and I hope you will like it.

Lots of love,

Camilla Chrysanta


End file.
